Qué no sea Sebastián
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Kurt siempre creyó que Blaine terminaría saliendo con Sebastián...


Cuando le dijo a Kurt que le había sido infiel, este le pidió que no haya sido con Sebastian Smythe, y no había sido con él.

Cuando se encontró con Kurt luego de una de sus tantas rupturas, le contó que había conocido a alguien especial, y este suplicó porque no fuese Sebastian Smythe, y efectivamente, no era él.

¿Por qué Kurt siempre pensaba en el castaño como competencia? Aunque en ese minuto no sabía si era bueno pensar en eso cuando con Kurt no eran nada y estaba preparándose para una cita a ciegas.

-No pienses en Hummel-dijo Sam ayudándolo a quitarse unas pelusas imaginarias de los hombros del blazer.

-No lo hago, solo recordaba algo que siempre me pedía.

-¿Qué cosa?-susurró extrañado el rubio.

-Que no sea Sebastián-dijo con una sonrisa-increíble, siempre pensó en él como una competencia.

-Tal vez lo era-dijo su amigo con una sonrisa-después de todo siempre centraba su atención en ti y te bailaba aún estando Kurt presente.

-No digas tonterías-susurró aprobando su imagen en el espejo, iba con una chaqueta gris, un pantalón de igual color junto con una camisa negra y zapatos a juego.

-Bueno, suerte entonces-dijo Sam abriendo la puerta para que se fuera a su cita número mil luego de haber roto las cosas con Kurt.

Iba caminando por la calle, ya que el restaurante en el que se vería con su cita no quedaba muy lejos de su departamento, hacía frío, pero aún así no llevaba una bufanda encima, porque pensaba que todo sería tan malo que no estaría hasta tan tarde fuera.

-Dichosos los ojos que te ven-dijo una voz a sus espaldas y se detuvo, no podía ser.

-Sebastián-dijo conteniendo el aire y girándose a ver al Warbler que tantos problemas le causó hace años.

-Blaine-dijo casi en un susurro-es bueno verte-sonrió con tranquilidad-no tenía idea de que vivías en Nueva York, yo me mudé hace un mes y aún no me adapto.

-Llevo un par de años y no logro acostumbrarme al ritmo tan rápido que tiene-decía estando frente al castaño.

-¿Vamos por un café? Muero de frío y es bueno ver una cara conocida después de tanto tiempo-susurró con las manos en los bolsillos, como si le estuviera restando importancia a la respuesta de Blaine.

-Sí, vamos-dijo con una sonrisa y sintiéndose completamente agusto con ir junto a Sebastián y no tener que conocer a un loco en un restaurante, realmente la cita arreglada que le tenía Rachel no le parecía en nada pertinente, desconfiaba completamente de los gustos que podía tener su amiga.

No caminaron mucho cuando Blaine sintió como algo caía sobre sus hombros y vio que sus brazos eran cubiertos por el abrigo negro de Sebastián.

-Estás muy desabrigado y pálido, no quiero que te enfermes-dijo con sinceridad, Blaine solo se sonrojó por el gesto.

-Gracias-susurró notando que el castaño iba con una bufanda y guantes que lo abrigaban bien.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería más cercana se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrada. Y ahí Blaine noto que era más tarde de lo que pensaba y que su cita era en un restaurante que tenía abierto hasta la madrugada, pero su horario de ingreso era a las 12 de la noche. ¿Qué hacía a esa hora Sebastián en la calle?

-Estoy pensando lo mismo que tú-dijo el castaño poniéndose delante de él y tomándolo por la barbilla-¿Qué hacemos en la calle a estas horas de la noche?-susurró acariciando con su pulgar la mejilla de Blaine.

-Iba a una cita en un restaurante que queda a unas cuadras de mi departamento-susurró disfrutando la caricia.

-¡No!-dijo alejándose un paso y con el pánico inundando su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo sorprendido y mirando a todos lados sin comprender.

-¡Rachel Berry me agendó una cena con un sujeto que no conozco! Solo me llamó y me dijo que sería en el París Café, hoy a la hora de apertura del lugar.

-No puede ser-susurró Blaine tan sorprendido como el castaño-hizo lo mismo conmigo.

-Creo que eres mi cita-dijo relajándose y sonriendo-claro, si quieres serlo-susurró bajando la mirada con algo de timidez. Porque siempre pensó en ir al lugar y ser tan grosero que su cita saldría corriendo, nunca creyó que podría ser Blaine.

-Sí, quiero-murmuró suave y vio como Sebastián ofrecía su brazo, lo sujetó y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-dijo el castaño girando a verlo.

-Nada, ya te contaré-dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos por un momento.

¡Después de todo sí fue Sebastián Smythe!


End file.
